


The muggle way

by Louan0091



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Padfoot - Freeform, The Marauders Era, sirius black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louan0091/pseuds/Louan0091
Summary: Pairings ; Sirius Black x Ravenclaw!ReaderWarnings ; My english, i kinda doing the imagine thing to improve them. Language, yeah.. i quess it’s a bit crappy cause I’m not writing regularly and it’s not in my first language so yeah. The photo it’s not mine so all credits go to it’s original owner.A/N ; Hope you don’t mind and like it. Also if you find mistakes, feel free to correct me because i know how annoying it is. :) I know it’s a bit small but after while i didn’t know what to write and I didn’t want it to become boring to read.Word Count ; 903





	The muggle way

“Sirius where the hell are we going?” you were exhausted from studying but you had this date with Sirius and you didn’t want to cancel it because damn, this boy knows how to make you shine. 

“We’re going to have fun with the muggle way love.” you had know idea what he meant and the most confusing part was that you were heading to the room of requirement. How you were going to have muggle fun in a magic place?

You saw him thinking and walk past the door three times to open it. When the door opened you saw a room with dark floor and small walls all around the place in different shapes and length. Then Sirius passed to you a laser gun. You immediately got excited and throwed your books to the floor without caring what would happen to them. Just because you are Ravenclaw doesn’t mean that you love the school subjects and especially those that you are not interest in.

“Okay darling listen to the rules. Well actually there are no rules. The thing is that whoever ‘hit’ the other with the laser ten times is the winner. When this happen the walls will disappear and the winner will have a crown in the head. And I’m ready to bea-”

“No you want beat me you cocky little bastard. You know how good I’m at shooting. Let the fun begin, darling.”

At first both of you scanned the area which you owned to be familiar with it. Cause everybody knows when you’re ‘home’ you have more chances to win. It was kinda hard to familiarize with the weapon because in the low light you wouldn’t be able to pull the trigger so you had to find a proper way to hold it. On the other hand Sirius was so damn comfortable with everything and pissed you off because god, he looks so sexy with this gun on his hand and the black leather jacket. 

He tried the laser to the wall so you did the same to see how it will look on his pretty face. And then you heard a gunshot and a laser hit you on your arm. So the game started with Sirius taking the first point.

Your adrenaline levels got so high, and the music on the background made it even more excited. You started go around to search for Sirius but at the same time you were hiding behind the walls so he wouldn’t be able to have a clear shot.

But Sirius somehow ended on your side and he just watched you searching for him.

“Where are you babe?” and then you heard him laughing right after you felt his laser on you.

“Right behind you, babe. 2-0 in favor of Sirius. Good luck on beating me, love.” And he walked to his side like a king who had the won the war.

“But darling, you won the battle not the war.” you screamed to him and got into position.

After half an hour or so you were still in tie 5-5. you were pretty tired but your stubbornness wouldn’t let Sirius to win. You started to crawling like snake and you saw that he couldn’t see you but you had a fucking clear shot and you got your sixth point. 

And after a while you got your seventh point as well because you got so hot and decided to take your t-shirt off, so you were only with your sports bra and he didn’t saw this coming and he kinda lost his concentration so you just took the chance, because, who wouldn’t?

“That-that wasn’t right.” He told you when he understood that you got another point that easily.

“Well you didn’t say to me that it was against the rules to take of my shirt because of the hot.”You told him with innocent face and you gave him a peck on the cheek and you run back to your side.

But he got kinda angry so when the round began he shot you twice in row and won 2 points and made it a tie again. But you were determined to beat his ass because you just wanted to see him losing. 

When you heard the gun shot for the next round you started running on the walls and shot repeatedly and you couldn’t believe that you actually got him three times when he shot you only one because he couldn’t hit you while running.

And then the walls disappeared and you fell on his arms. 

“You deserve that crown, love.” He told you when the crown appeared in your head and he kissed you gently while he was letting you stand on your legs. You kissed him back with passion and put your hands on the back of his neck while you were playing with his hair. 

“It was the best date I could ever ask. Thank you so much Padfoot.” You told him while he escorted you back to your dorm.

“Oh, Y/N we definitely going to do it again because I never learnt to lose.” He told you and before he left he kissed you softly on your lips.

You fell asleep with a big smile on your face because you have fallen so deeply in love with this man and you know that he is too. And it’s so beautiful to love and to be loved.


End file.
